


Where People Shade The Truth

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masks, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The baby—she was a kitten, really, with those ears and fluffed hair and tail.
Relationships: Catra & Shadow Weaver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Where People Shade The Truth

The baby—she was a kitten, really, with those ears and fluffed hair and tail—felt shockingly heavy for her size in Shadow Weaver's arms. Not that Shadow Weaver would ever hold one of the future cadets in public, but alone in the dark... she permitted herself.

Catra made an enquiring mewl, and one of her hands reached up to touch Shadow Weaver's mask. As if Shadow Weaver concealing her face didn't matter.

Shadow Weaver would make this one a mask of her own. Once Catra was older, if she dedicated herself and trained hard. It would be a reward.


End file.
